


A Certain Type of Man

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [80]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Needs Assistance, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Klaus Does Not Approve, No Is Apparently Not In Loki's Vocabulary, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus lost track of Caroline more than a decade ago. He's surprised to get a phone call, alarmed that she seems to need his help. All this talk of Alien Gods is new to him but he's not exactly a stranger to tough opponenets, is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Type of Man

**A Certain Type of Man**

**(Prompt: a klaus/caroline/loki love triangle for your mini drabble thing-y? please please please i'll literally do anything i'm thirsty for this. Rated T.)**

Klaus almost doesn't answer his phone.

He hesitates, staring at the screen. An unknown number rarely means good things and it's not as though he's free with his information. If he was easy to get a hold of every upstart witch or bitter vampire with a grudge would think that he cared about whatever petty grudge they had and the doubtlessly shoddy plotting they were doing. He'd be subject to taunting calls and endless boredom listening to them drone on.

It gets tedious witnessing so many utter failures.

However, he's _just_ landed in Amsterdam. Has sent a compelled human to stow his things in his hotel while he wandered on foot in search of entertainment. Why not see what this phone call has to offer? It's been ringing for ages and it's not as if he has anything better to do at the moment.

He lets the call connect. Drawls out a bored, "Hello?"

Immediately hears a rush of air, a relieved sigh spilling across the line, and a woman's voice. One he has no trouble placing, "Oh, thank god. I had no idea if your number was still the same and no idea how to track you down if it was different."

Klaus' footsteps slow in his surprise and he throws a harsh glare at the man who nearly plows into him. He does his best to keep his reply pleasantly neutral even though this call is the most intriguing thing to happen in a good while, "Caroline. A pleasure. How long has it been?"

He has no trouble imagining the rolling of her eyes, the impatient set of her brows. She's agitated and Klaus will need to find out why. "Cut the crap, Klaus," she snaps. "You know _exactly_ how long it's been."

He does.

Caroline had stopped by New Orleans twelve years ago fresh off a tour of Europe, bright eyed and bursting with stories and questions. They'd had dinner, many _many_ drinks. Watching her speak, gesticulate wildly and laugh without any hesitance remains a favorite memory of Klaus'. Tales of her travels had even sparked a little something in him – an itch to move that he'd not bothered to stifle once she'd gone. He'd done his very best to coax her into a longer stay, and though her eyes had lingered on his mouth and her body had swayed closer to his than strictly appropriate Caroline had refused to be tempted.

Still so very stubborn, her will an iron thing. And though he'd always found it part of her charm Klaus had been pleased to see a softening, however slight it had been. Once upon a time she'd not have dawdled at a table with him, would have taken off the instant she felt she could. He'd taken it as a victory at the time. An indication that one day he'd be successful, he only had to wait.

They'd watched the sunrise together but she'd left long before the Louisiana heat could become oppressive. With a _hug_ and a promise to see Klaus around. Caroline had been headed back to Mystic Falls for a short visit - to pay her respects to her parents and drop in on the Bennett witch. Her plan had been to head to South America afterwards and Klaus heard reports from various contacts that she'd spent a number of years on that continent before leaving again. Whispers of her whereabouts had been few and far between ever since.

He's resisted pressing deeper, launching any kind of search. It would set him back, he knew. He wonders if he should have gone with his instincts.

Klaus realizes that he's taken too long to respond. Caroline's breaths are anxious, harsh and too fast. He can hear her moving about, shuffles and the odd thumps. He begins walking again, more alert. He has no idea why she'd be nervous, he's always made it clear that he welcomes hearing from her, unless something was amiss. "It's been longer than I'd like, I must admit. Where are you, love?"

She makes no attempts to brush off the question, "New York, but I'm leaving. Like, right now."

Klaus' eyes narrow at her urgency, "Are you in trouble, Caroline?"

Her motions still and her answer comes out resigned, "I'm so sorry, Klaus."

"Whatever for?"

"This. I really hate that I'm calling you for a favor but I have no better option. A complete lack of options, actually. I am in _way_ over my head."

"What happened?" Klaus clips out. They'll deal with the apologies later once he's assured her safety. Distantly, he's pleased that she'd thought to make one.

She hesitates, her reply coming out soft and unsure. "Well, it all started when I met this guy…"

He grits his teeth, forces himself not to shatter the phone in his hand. Not what he'd wanted to hear. "And…" Klaus prods.

"And in the beginning it was great," Caroline explains in a rush. "He was charming, educated, and witty. Had fabulous taste in restaurants and could _really_ wear a suit. Even had an accent."

The other man's virtues were not among the list of things cared to know. He pushes past the searing flash of jealousy, the twitching of his fingers that urges violence. "Sounds like quite the catch."

She must hear his ire, as badly disguised as it was. Caroline makes no comment. "On paper, yep. Total dreamboat. But things got weird. He got a little possessive. And that can be hot in private but I am so not into my boyfriend popping up and screwing with my coworkers, you know? I managed to ask some questions, found out he was chock full of issues."

"Issues?" Klaus questions.

"Yeah. Who knew I was a beacon for megalomaniacs with daddy issues and way too much power to deal with them constructively? I'd have suggested therapy but then I found out he's not exactly human. And super old do I figured it would be useless."

"You couldn't tell he was a vampire?" Klaus asks incredulously. He finds it hard to believe. Caroline's always been clever and is closing in on half a century of vampirism. She should know the signs.

She huffs, sounding offended. "Of course I could've. He isn't a vampire. He's an alien. Technically. Though he prefers to be thought of as a god."

"A… God?"

"I wasn't exaggerating about the issues," Caroline tells him dryly. "It's a step up from king, huh?"

Klaus brushes aside the dig, focusing on what else she'd told him. He finds himself halting again, mind whirling. He's never seen or heard any concrete evidence that other beings exist but he's always allowed for the possibility given the universes vastness and the small, tentative, steps humans have so far made to explore it. "An alien," he repeats, just to be certain.

"Yeah, shocked me too. And hey, I don't like to discriminate but he seems to think I should accompany him to Asgard, wherever the hell that is. Is a little too fascinated by compulsion. It doesn't work on him but apparently his mind is a little different than most Asgardians. I like travelling but I'm getting a lot of vagueness in regard to a return date which I am not cool with. I've tried to explain but he isn't being all that understanding about the fact that I'm pretty fond of Earth. I'm done being reasonable."

Klaus, who happened to be quite fond of Caroline being on earth, nodded approvingly. He'd do anything in his power to ensure she stayed within his reach. He resolved to question her about the particulars later, once the immediate threat was passed. "What do you need?"

"To hide. He's going to get called back in like a month. Some kind of royal summons. _Not_ optional. I just need to dodge him until then so I need a witch. A powerful one since this guy's no stranger to magic. I don't want to drag Bonnie into this. She's got her hands full with teenage baby witches. He says time moves differently on other planets so with any luck he'll forget all about lil' old me."

Klaus doesn't share her optimism. He'll have to look into more permanent solutions, find protections. He's already making a mental list. "You're packing?" he confirms. The sooner she's with him the better.

"Not well but I've got the basics together."

They can worry about the rest later. "Find a car," Klaus instructs. "Not one you've ever been in before. Compel whatever human you steal it from not to miss it and drive out of the city. I'll text you directions to a private airstrip. A plane will be waiting. By the time you've landed I'll have a witch who can hide you. We'll head somewhere else, wait out your extraterrestrial paramour."

"Okay," Caroline breathes out. She seems calmer, and Klaus is glad. He'd disliked the shakiness he'd heard immensely. "Thank you," she murmurs. "Where am I going?"

"First? You're coming to me, love," Klaus tells her. And he'll not hear any arguments about it.

Caroline surprises him, manages a weak joke. "Probably smart. Since you're the most powerful being on earth."

Klaus ignores her teasing, pleased that she sounds a little more like herself. "Just so," he agrees, and listens to her laugh. Caroline was one of the few people who'd find _him_ the less dangerous option. Likely because she was one of the few people he'd protect without being offered something in return. "We can argue about our next destination in person, hmm? I seem to remember some differing opinions about Russia. Perhaps we'll take a tour?"

"If we must," Caroline grumbles, though it's half-hearted.

Klaus smiles, amused. "I'll see you soon, Caroline."

She thanks him again before she says goodbye and Klaus changes course, heading back to the airport, head down as he sends texts to multiple contacts to begin to get things arranged. He knows just the witch to contact, will call in a favor he's been saving for a very long time.

Caroline, and the month they'll spend together (more if he can manage it), is worth it.


End file.
